Butterfly*~ Music of the Heart
by CatStar
Summary: ::stamps "TAIORA ALERT" on it:: After an accident, Sora loses her memory... can Taichi, along with a certain song, help Sora find her way back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters, or "Butterfly" ^.^  
  
A/N: Again, this is another fic to make up for my writer's-blockness. I, personally, think that this is a sucky fic. I dunno, I wrote this in a rush. And see this? ::shows that the fic is stamped "TAIORA ALERT!!!":: If u dont like Taiora, I suggest that u do not read the fic. Now, enjoy! :D  
  
*************************  
  
"Ja ne, Mama!" Sora called out, racing down the hall of their apartment.   
She stopped briefly to get her jacket from the closet. She hurriedly put it on,  
missing the arms a couple of times, and ran passed the kitchen. "I'll see ya  
later!"  
  
"Wait! Sora?" Her mother's head poked out of the kitchen, as Sora  
slowed down. She walked back to the kitchen entrance to face her. "Where  
are you going? I was going to ask if you'd help me with dinner."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mama," she said, apologetically. "I just have to meet  
Taichi for a couple of minutes. I won't be long; I promise. I'll be back just in time  
to help with dinner."  
  
Her mother frowned slightly. "Well....okay, just be careful."  
  
"Of course I'll be careful." Sora gave her a quick kiss and ran out the  
door.  
  
When she stepped out of the apartment building, she was greeted by the  
sounds of the city. Cars zoomed by, sending a wave of wind through Sora's  
auburn hair. A couple of children who were in a game of tag ran by. Sora  
remembered that she used to do that when she was a little girl. It was more fun  
to do it in the street, than in the park. In the street, there were so many  
obstacles. And Sora's always loved challenges.  
  
Sora walked into the grassy green entrance of Odaiba Park. There, on a  
bench near the swing set, was Taichi Yagami. He was dressed in jean shorts  
and a blue T-shirt, perfect clothes for the spring season. His thick brown hair  
blew softly in the wind. When his brown eyes set on Sora, they lit up like a light  
bulb. Whenever he laid eyes on her, they've always lit up like that. Ever since  
they've started going out the year before.  
  
Taichi stood up from the bench, and Sora ran into his arms. They looked  
at each other, with what one could only describe as love. Taichi then took out a  
small box from his pocket.  
  
Sora was surprised. "Taichi? What's this?" She took the box from him.  
"It's not my birthday yet...."  
  
"Hai, I know...." He smiled at her. "But open it up. I think you'll like it."  
  
Sora opened up the box. Inside, was a ring. A small, heart-shaped  
diamond sat on the gold metal. It shimmered, as the bright sun gleamed down  
on it.  
  
"Tai....I love it," she said softly. "It's beautiful."  
  
He gently took the ring out of the box. Kneeling down on his right knee,  
and taking her hand, he said, "Sora, of course it's beautiful. It's beauty reminded  
me of yours. I....I want you to have it." He looked deep into her eyes. "I wanted  
to show how much our love means to me. I love you, Sora." He put the ring on,  
kissed her hand.  
  
Tears weld up in Sora's eyes. He got up, and Sora again went into his  
arms. "I love you too, Taichi..."   
  
Hand in hand, they walked silently out of the park, and down the street.   
Sora could remember the first time Taichi declared his love for her. She  
could never, ever forget about that moment. Just thinking about it sent chills  
down her back. Sora suddenly stopped in front of a store that was under  
construction. Taichi turned to her, questioning. "Sora?"  
  
In reply, Sora reached up to his shoulders and kissed him softly on his  
lips. "I realized I forgot to thank you for the ring...."  
  
Taichi smiled. "You can thank me any time you want, Sora..."  
  
They started in for another kiss, but then... "OW!"  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. There was a man working on the  
store that was under construction. He was on top of the roof, and they were  
oblivious of his presence.   
  
He jammed a hammer on his finger.   
  
The hammer flew out of his hand.   
  
Down towards Sora.....Then....  
  
Darkness.  
  
***************  
  
Sora couldn't see anything. It was as if she was drenched in a room with  
pure white light. She couldn't see. She could just hear voices. Voices all  
around her....  
  
"Someone call the ambulance!"  
  
"Anyone have any ice???"  
  
"She's bleeding! Someone, put pressure on the flow!"  
  
The voices were so far away. They were faint. She felt a hand holding  
onto hers. Someone supporting her head. And then, being lifted up into the  
air....Up into the sky....Like she was flying...._Like Birdramon_...she thought weakly  
to herself. She was flying through clouds in the sky. There was a rainbow up  
ahead. Suddenly, the voices meant nothing to her. All she was concentrating  
on was getting over the rainbow....  
  
****************  
  
Sora woke up cold. The bright light of the hospital room blinded her eyes.   
Sweat trickled down her face. She looked at herself, and saw that she was in a  
hospital gown. Attached to her arm, was an IV. She felt something heavy on her  
forehead. She took her free hand, and felt around it. A bandage was around  
her head. Through the bandage, she could feel the big, tight lump where a  
bruise was forming.  
  
_What happened?_ Sora wearily thought to herself. _Why am I here? How  
did I get here? _She looked at her hands. _But most of all...._  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
**************  
  
Sora had amnesia. She had lost all memories of her life. She couldn't  
remember who she was, where she was, or what was what in her life. All of her  
friends tried to visit her after school. All of them, except for the Taichi. They  
mentioned Taichi. They didn't say that he was her boyfriend, though. This was  
because the doctor said that it might put Sora in emotional confusion. She did  
not remember Taichi, so she didn't have any feelings for him. It might've put her  
in an awkward position.   
  
Taichi still wouldn't visit Sora. He felt so guilty about the accident. Even  
with Yamato's fist in his face, he couldn't bear face her. He thought it was all his  
fault that she was in this position.   
  
Sora went home after a week. She still couldn't remember anything, but  
the doctor said that it might help if she was around a familiar setting. Nothing  
helped. Not even being in her own room, which was the only thing that reflected  
her personality. The trophies, posters, stuffed animals, pictures of her friends  
and family.....All of those might as well not been there.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Sora was resting in her bed when her mother knocked on  
the door.  
  
"Sora?" Her mother looked in her room.  
  
"....Mama?" Sora rolled over sleepily and looked at her, rubbing her eyes  
with one hand. She looked at the dark-haired woman staring at her.   
Mama....Yes...yes, that was her mother. Sora couldn't realize why, but even with  
her memory gone, she could still remember how her mother took care of her  
when she was little, how her mother's arms cradled her when she was a  
baby....Only, with her memory gone, they were more like invisible arms...."Is  
there something wrong?"  
  
"No, dear...It's just you have a friend over."  
  
"Oh." Sora blinked. "Is it...Mimi or somebody?"  
  
"Sora?" Another voice said behind her mother. Taichi stepped out,  
revealing himself. His eyes wouldn't look at her.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," her mother said to Taichi. He nodded, and she  
left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Um...Hi, Sora," he said, quietly. "Do...do you remember me?"  
  
Sora didn't say anything. She eyed him suspiciously. He did look sort of  
familiar, but he had never visited her in the hospital. Could she trust him? But  
suddenly, she remembered the picture of the same boy with her friends on her  
desk. She cautiously got up from her bed, and walked over to the desk.   
Observing the picture of him, she looked up and said, "You're....Taichi? Is that  
your name?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm one of your...um...friends," he replied. "I'm sorry I didn't  
visit you in the hospital. It's just that I was....busy."  
  
He looked in her eyes. They were supposed to be windows to the soul.   
But since the accident, without her past memories, it seemed as if she didn't  
have a soul. She did not remember him. She had just remembered his name,  
since her other friends talked about him. When Taichi stared into her eyes, he  
did not see the love, faith, or comfort he usually saw.  
  
Finally, he just couldn't contain himself. He ran over to her and tried to  
enclose his arms around her. "Sora, I -"  
  
"AUGH!" She let out a shrieked. She slapped his arms away from her and  
took several steps back. The fear in her eyes splashed Taichi like ice water.   
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Taichi took a step back. "Gomen, Sora...But....Oh, Sora, don't you  
remember me??" He looked pleadingly at her. "Please Sora, you've got to  
remember."  
  
Sora softened, but the fear and sadness in her eyes did not go away.   
"I...I'm sorry...But, I just can't remember!" She held her hands to her head, as if  
she were trying to squeeze the memories out.  
  
"Sora...." Taichi said, trying to find words. "We were in love,  
Sora....Please, you have to remember all the times we've spent together.   
Remember the Digital World? Biyomon? Your Crest of Love?"  
  
"Yamato told me about the Digital World," she said slowly. "But the story  
is still sort of ridiculous....And they've never told me I have a boyfriend. Why  
should I believe you?"  
  
Taichi looked around her room. He walked quickly to her dresser, and  
took the ring he had given her, which was laying on her jewelry box.  
  
Sora let out another little shriek. "Give that back!" she exclaimed. "I got it  
from...well...um...I don't know where I got that from, but give it back!" She  
reached out and tried to grab it, but Taichi wouldn't let her.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said softly, "isn't it?"  
  
Sora slightly nodded, looking suspicious. It hurt Taichi for her to look at  
him like that.  
  
"I gave this to you. Right before the accident," Taichi said quietly. "Don't  
you remember?"  
  
"No!" she said, exasperated. She slumped down on the bed, looking tired  
and exhausted. "I'm sorry...but no matter how hard I try, I just can't get any  
memories."  
  
"Not even these?" Taichi took a couple of folded pictures out from his  
pocket. "These are pictures of you and me at our graduation from the Junior  
High." He handed them to her.  
  
Sora looked at the pictures. There she was, with Taichi, in their  
graduation gowns. He had his arm around her, and they both smiled at the  
camera, as if nothing in the world mattered more than being with each other.   
Sora saw that look of love in her own eyes. She looked up at Taichi. "We seem  
so excited, huh?"  
  
He grinned. "Oh yeah. All of us. We were so anxious to get into high  
school, it wasn't even funny."  
  
Sora handed the pictures back to Taichi. "I'm sorry, Taichi. But I cannot  
remember anything. I don't remember graduation, I don't remember school, I  
don't remember going out with my friends....And...I'm sorry, but I don't remember  
loving you."  
  
Taichi gulped. The way she said that....It was so cold, and harsh. She  
didn't put any emotion into her words. There was no way she could ever forget  
the time she fell in love with him. If only she could remember that time....  
  
Suddenly, Taichi got an idea. He quickly walked to her stereo, and  
rummaged through her CD's. _ I know she has it here somewhere...._he thought,  
looking at CD after CD.  
  
Sora immediately got suspicious, and jumped up. "What are you  
doing...?"  
  
Taichi finally found what he was looking for. He opened up the case, and  
popped the CD into her stereo. "Sora," he said. "You're memories are  
somewhere in there. It's in your heart; I know it." He pushed 'Play' and turned  
around. "And I'm going to find it."  
  
_When you love someone so deeply   
They become your life   
It's easy to succumb   
To overwhelming fears inside.... _  
  
_This song..._Sora immediately thought, sitting down carefully on her bed. _It  
sounds...so familiar....  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everybody," Taichi ran up on the stage. "Listen up."  
  
All of the students from Odaiba Junior High stopped slow dancing and  
looked up at who was speaking. They were all curious to what Taichi Yagami  
had to say at their Winter Dance. The gym was spotted with colored lights  
everywhere, and streamers hung down from the ceiling.  
  
_Blindly I imaged I could   
Keep you under glass   
Now I understand to hold you   
I must open my hands   
And watch you rise _  
  
Sora looked at him with suspicion. She smoothed out her white dress and  
turned to Mimi questioningly. "What the heck is he doing up there?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, her wavy pink hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Why  
would you care, anyway?"  
  
Sora knew she was right. For the past week, Taichi had done something  
that Sora could not forget. He....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the present, Sora shut her eyes. _Why was I mad at him?_ she  
wondered. _ I forget...I just know I was mad at him for some reason...._She opened  
her eyes. _I know!......_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora cracked her knuckles angrily and looked at Taichi, who was on  
stage, looking back at her with sad eyes. "Let's go to the bathroom, Mimi. I  
don't want to hear what this....um...."  
  
"Jerk, traitor, dork, pig, idiot?" Mimi supplied.  
  
Sora smiled. "Exactly. So let's -"  
  
"As you all know, I'm Taichi Yagami," he said. As he mentioned his name,  
a couple of claps and cheers echoed through the gym. He waited until they  
were all quiet. "I'm up here for a reason." He looked down at his hands. "A very  
important reason."  
  
_Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly...._  
  
"I haven't been a great guy lately. See...me and my buddies from the  
team...had this bet. That I'd get this certain girl to go out with me..."  
  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly...   
Butterfly....  
_  
A stir ran along the crowed. His soccer friends, along with Yamato Ishida  
and Koushiro Izumi, looked solemnly at him. They knew that what he was doing  
was the right thing. Sora and Mimi just looked at him, surprised._ What_ is_ he  
doing?? _ Sora thought.  
  
"Well, I did ask her out, and...she did say yes," he told his fellow student  
body. "That girl..." He paused, wondering if he should go on, or just run off the  
stage, wake up, and realize that the whole thing was a dream. He took a deep  
breath. "That girl...Is Sora Takenouchi."  
_  
I have learned that beauty   
Has to flourish in the light   
Wild horses run unbridled   
Or their spirit dies..._  
  
More talking echoed through the gym. Sora tried very hard not to blush  
and be embarrassed as everybody started looking at her. She spun around, and  
tried to look for Mimi, but she realized that she edged away from her, looking like  
she had suddenly gained interest in the punch bowl.  
  
Taichi continued, "It was hard....making a bet on your best friend....But...I  
admit it, I was a jerk. The amount of money was fifty bucks....And I needed it."   
He took a deep breath. "I won the bet. But...Sora..." He looked at her from the  
stage. "I was telling the truth when I said I returned the money. I don't want it  
anymore." He turned to the audience. "This is because....I fell in love."  
  
Sora looked at him, and tried not to fall to the ground. _He said this to  
me..._she remembered. _He told me about this but...I wouldn't believe him...._  
  
_You have given me the courage   
To be all that I can   
And truly feel your heart   
Will lead you back to me   
When you're ready to land....   
_  
"What I did was stupid, selfish, and jerk-ish..." Taichi said. "And I don't  
even think that's a word. I had to make it up coz I was more than a jerk. I was  
an idiot. I couldn't believe I'd do such a thing to Sora. I treated her like crap,  
and I know it...."  
  
_Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly   
Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
_  
"The truth is....I really do love you, Sora," he said, looking at her. "I just  
didn't know it until it was too late. You found out....I tried to tell you...But, I guess  
I just don't really deserve forgiveness." He cleared his throat. "Well, that's all I  
had to say. Carry on, people."  
  
_ So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly..._  
  
He was about to leave the stage, when Sora couldn't take it anymore.   
She ran past people, pushed her way through until she was running on the steps  
of the stage. Tears weld up in her eyes, as she flung her arms around Taichi.   
He held her tightly, and looked at her. "Gomen nasai, Sora," he said quietly. "I  
love you...."  
  
Sora kissed him, which set out cheers from all her friends. "I love you too,  
Taichi."  
  
They started dancing on stage, where they could feel all the love in the  
room flow right into themselves. And the stars from above, shining their sparkle  
of love on them as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I can't pretend these tears   
Aren't over flowing steadily   
I can't prevent this hurt from   
Almost overtaking me _  
  
Back in the present, Sora just sat quietly on her bed. Was she just  
thinking of something in her head? Or was it actually a memory? _ It is a  
memory, _she thought to herself. _I feel it in my heart....._All she knew, is that she  
finally found some sort of bond with Taichi Yagami...That maybe she actually did  
love him. She looked up, and saw Taichi's concerned, big brown eyes, looking  
down at her.  
  
  
_But will stand and say good-bye   
For you'll never be mine   
Until you know the way it feels to fly _  
  
Suddenly, the heart-shaped ring that lay on the bed beside her, glowed a  
radiant red. Sora jumped up from it. She couldn't think of why it was glowing to  
response to her....or the music...  
  
  
_Spread your wings and prepare to fly   
For you have become a butterfly..._  
  
She looked back into Taichi's eyes. He started at her with so much love  
and emotion. She couldn't remember the time when someone actually did look  
at him.   
  
Then...she remembered....In the Digiworld. That time in summer camp,  
when the Digivices fell from the sky, her and her friends had be transported to  
the Digital World as the Chosen Children. There, she had met Biyomon, her  
friend for life, and her care and passion had earned her the gleaming red Crest  
of Love.  
  
Slowly, she took a step closer to the dark-haired boy. _"I will never forget  
that moment....Ever,"_ she thought. _That was a quote from my journal....The  
dance....  
_  
One by one, the pieces of her lost memory slowly began to come back.   
Taichi saw the difference in Sora's eyes. The life in them were beginning to light  
up. _ Come on, Sora, _he thought. _You can find yourself. I know it. Just listen to  
the melody in your heart....  
_  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun   
If you should return to me   
We truly were meant to be   
So spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly _  
  
"T-..Taichi?" Sora said, weakly. She fell into his arms and felt his body against hers. "Taichi, is this really you?"  
  
"Sora!" he exclaimed. "Sora, yes, it's me. How do you feel?"  
  
"It's back, Taichi," she said, looking into his eyes, smiling. "I feel a little  
weak, but...I remember. It's back."  
  
Taichi whirled her around and kissed her gently on the lips. "I knew you'd  
come back."  
_  
So flutter through the sky   
Butterfly _  
  
Sora smiled again. "Thanks to you. I told you I'd never forget that  
moment. All I had to do was find the music in my heart."  
  
Taichi nodded. Yes, Sora did find it deep within her soul. And now, no  
accident, damage, or anything with make it disappear. The sweet melody of the  
past was there to stay.  
  
_Spread your wings and fly   
Butterfly....   
_  
************************  
  
Well, review if ya liked it. And to non-Taiora fans, I promise that I'll try to write a Sorato or a Michi to make up for this when I get the chance ^.~ Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
